


Entry Sealed

by Sir Legowisko (viintaas)



Series: Translation Series: Fluff-And-Other Stuff Inspired By prompts.neocities.org [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Harold Tassiter Being Obsessive, M/M, Made-up Lore, Pre-Slash, maybeee some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko
Summary: Jeffrey doesn't like talking on the phone, but Harold always calls them instead of texting. Harold admits that it's because they want to hear Jeffrey's voice.
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Series: Translation Series: Fluff-And-Other Stuff Inspired By prompts.neocities.org [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Entry Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Этот фик такой флаффный, что вызывает диабет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480590) by [Господин Леговишько (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE). 



> Events prior to this drabble were quite… a long story by itself, had to describe it slightly here. Also disliked the way the thing was written in Russian. I guess, it’s an adaptation.
> 
> Some grammar here and there, I'm sorry. ; __ ;

Imagine a huge, massive city covering the entire planet of everlasting Eden-5, and above that a rather small dark islands floating peacefully in the glowing rusty dim.

That is the Hyperion HQ. They call it The Floating Islands.

And up there, under the stars, satellites, space junk, and also an evenly huge orbital station named The Planet Ring, which is the planet’s shield generator— well, up there, on The Floating Islands, one will never forget a debacle of any kind.

One was Harold Tassiter, and the debacle caused by yesterday-he-was-company-rat-punk Jeffrey Blake has it’s impact. You see, nobody was injected, put in airlock, or fired, despite how Tassiter dealt with up going parvenus. Interesting times came into company’s very heart, some said, as Mr. Blake wasn’t even slightly beaten, at least his jaw wasn’t lie on his shoulder when he entered the cafeteria after his… very important, urgent meeting with company’s very soul, chair, and lunch-breaker demeanor, Harold Tassiter.

The details are unbeknownst.

Unpleasantly rumors’ spread.

Blake took the opportunity to wear even more odd clothes instead of what he has to.

People began to… avoid him. Only a devil could survive what unspeakable he saw; some even called him harbinger of doom hence when Tassiter sent into the memo a post where he joked about – let’s pretend he has sense of humor… – Blake’s corporate ladder staying methods.

_You will regret everything if the joke’s seen, and will engrave it in your brains, so we continue without stepping into Tassiter’s taste of fun._

The higher you climb, the more responsibilities it takes to stay on. Blake somehow reached the top without saying anybody he planned to, and seemed rather happy with it; he freaked even Tassiter out of his chair. All in one week.

But what is known to both Blake and Tassiter, Blake created a mess with not Tassiter’s position but his somehow-still-existed feelings.

God save his job.

Meanwhile, on the very top of the Central HQ Island, in rather spacious office, Harold Tassiter called his Proxy. Red engram ghost appeared next to him, resembled him in every single detail. “Proxy, this is Tassiter. Add a new ECHO and put it under password protection, the content would be my next words after the word “I”, and will end by the word “End”: “I appreciate Blake’s work durability, as it turned his department in one-man job, I don’t even regret leaving him be, after the accident he caused, -- in which I personally was suddenly involved, -- which is, to me, especially fascinating. By this very word, it is now obvious, that I have a… rather complicated, or mixed… feelings towards his… attitude, and, basically, everything. I have never met a man who would willingly work under my conditions, saved the letter I gave from his first day here, on Islands, and most importantly, he’s never swear in my presence, and I’m not quite sure he even know how to say such things. He’d also took the Hyperion Male Voice job and made it’s oddly successful, except his so-called “fanbase” suddenly want my, and is, autographs. I feel… needed, by someone, in a very strange manner. It is strange experience to get by.

And I, um… like his voice; and if he has already passed so many obstacles just to get up here, he’s definitely wants my chair, as well. Everyone does.

I, also, dislike things I like. I don’t need any stimulus to leave the office more than I already have to. So listen carefully. Nobody should know about all of this. And I shouldn’t think about it, either. I must not call him again any time soon, what if he notices; I remember his sly eyes.

He catches me off guard, and choke the soul out of me. I’m the one in charge, I have to be the one who commands, setting the course firmly and onward towards anything, especially idiots like John. My speeches also have to be Seriously Put, and said with Confident. And not turn into some romantic crap… End.” The order to you, Proxy: if I become sentimental again, don’t stand still, bring me to my usual self ASAP. And set a reminder, tomorrow morning: call Blake to deliver important messages.”

Proxy’s face changed in a way when Tassiter felt a need to criticize. “Your order is an example of the pure contradiction. Sir.”

“Hearing his voice is beneficial as I have to be his evil boss who don’t let him slip away earlier on every Friday’s night, and telling him to do his job no matter what would happen to him. All those idiots spreading the rumors. But I tell them the same. So will to him. I mean, Proxy, did I mentioned the benefits?”

Proxy rolled his eyes. “As you wish. Entry sealed. Would you like me to do something else?”

“Scan his work station. I want to know everything about what he thinks about me.”

Proxy’s eyes rolled full axis. “Harold. Please.”

“Do what I say!”

“As you wish.”

Proxy disappeared.


End file.
